


Cured With Cuddles

by YonaDawn



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine person A laying on the couch, and B comes and lies on top of them and falls asleep."<br/>Prompt found here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135912755636/imagine-person-a-laying-on-the-couch-and-b-comes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cured With Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my what, 8th story here? And yet it's the only Free! one, wow. Thanks Hal for getting my lazy ass to write one for this fandom. This is for you my dear friend (and Nezumi, and crackers huehue)

Nagisa sighed tiredly, readjusting the grip on his bag as he walked. College really took a lot out of you, especially when it was so close to finals. Why did they even have to have them? He didn't know for as much as he hated them. But what he loved was coming home everyday to Rei, being able to come home and snuggle with him to realease the stress of class and hours of studying.

With a loud sigh, Nagisa opened the door to their apartment, dropping his bag and kicking off his shoes. "Rei-chan, I'm back~!" He called out happily, letting his lover know it was him. Taking off his jacket, as it was mid-autumn and chilly outside, he threw it over one of the hangers by the door to avoid being scolded my his lover about leaving it on the floor later.

"Ah, Nagisa, how were classes today?" The bluenette asked, turning slightly so he could look at his small lover as he entered the room. Rei had college classes to of course, but just at different times. He didn't have to go back to classes for another hour or so, leaving him a while to spend with the other boy.

"It was good! Well, besides the class part.." The blonde smiled, giggling a bit as he crossed the room, leaning over the bluenette to place a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled more, before then laying on top of the bigger male, wrapping his arms around his neck as he buried his head into Rei's shoulder. Rei smiled, placing the book he had once been reading aside and wrapping his arms back around Nagisa, chuckling slightly at his comment.

"That's the whole point of college though, Nagisa." Rei said with a smile as he looked down at the blonde. Nagisa looked up at him, a small pout on his lips. "Still, that doesn't make it much funner. It's interesting and I like it, but I need to move around and use my energy!" He partly whined, lightly kicking his feet for a more dramatic appearance.

"I know, I know. But that's the way it is. So, do you want anything?" Rei asked.

"Nope. I just wanna stay with Rei.~" Nagisa said and smiled up at him. Rei blushed a bit, unable to keep from smiling back at the boy.

"Alright. You should get some sleep as long as we're stuck here, you've been putting a lot of effort into your studies. You probably need it, despite how energetic you are."

"Ahh, I guess you're right. I am sort of tired, I guess." Nagisa said, smiling a bit sheepishly. "I love you, Rei.~" He cooed.

"I love you too, Nagisa." The bluenette smiled. Nagisa laughed softly, leaning up and softly kissing his lover, smiling as he did, causing the bluenette to smile also as they kissed. He then laid his head onto the others chest, snuggling up to him, soon falling asleep to the soft beat of his lover's heart.

Nagisa really did love coming home to this comfort everyday. Here, with the perfect boyfriend to welcome him home and take all of his troubles away with a simple touch and words, putting him at ease instantly. It really was the perfect, dream life.


End file.
